Despues de ti
by Artenisa
Summary: Una tragedia y un corazón que ya no esta... (KouxNoiz)


_Hola a todos! Muchas gracias de antemano por entrar a este fic; acabo de escribirlo así que aun esta bien pulido pero tenia muchas ganas de publicarlo y espero que le den una oportunidad. Es cortito y la verdad es que el angust no es lo mió…_

 _Ojala lo lean hasta el final; muchas gracias!_

 _Los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor, sin ánimos de lucro escribo esta historia para el disfrute y entretenimiento de todos._

Después de ti.

La luz era muy tenue, sus ojos se abrían con lentitud y no comprendía lo que estaba pasando… pero no estaba asustado, ni sorprendido. Era como si de algún modo supiera que su destino tarde o temprano lo llevaría al interior de la boca de un lobo.

Desde pequeño había decido que su vida no servia, que no tenia a nadie; y cuando al fin había encontrado alguien que parecía importarle, una persona por la cual estar en esta vida de mierda valía la pena… se la arrancaron. Así que; ¿como pedirle que siguiera viviendo?, ¿Qué sentido tendría para el este mundo?...

Dentro de su pequeño lugar no había algún indicio del lugar donde estaba, tampoco había una razón real para preocuparse… el ya no estaba, así que daba igual.

Talvez su existencia estaba resumida a este pequeño campamento de dolor, a este instante donde nada podría salvarlo… y a el eso no le importaba. Un momento donde ya solo se tenia a si mismo; y quizás ni eso.

Estiro su cuerpo y con lo poco que sus ojos podían ayudarle; calculo el espacio donde se encontraba, parecía una especie de armario por su tamaño. ¿Dónde estaba antes de este lugar?... cierto, su corazón se acaba de romper y el que ni siquiera sabia que tenia uno. Estaba listo para confesar sus sentimientos, para decir con su monótono tono de voz; todo aquello que no le permitía dormir, pensar, trabajar… hasta el hecho de respirar parecía dolerle.

Toco con sus dedos su pecho, y hasta ese momento noto que ya no podía sentir nada de el; miro a su alrededor… pero no pudo encontrar su corazón. Finalmente lo recordó todo; el no estaba en un pequeño armario, estaba en un ataúd…

¿Qué había pasado?...

Los había visto, juntos; sin que nada faltara… y el ¿que estaba haciendo?...

-¿estas llorando Noiz?- El pequeño cubo en su hombro estaba alarmado.-¡Noiz!- Grito tan fuerte como pudo y luego hubo un gran golpe…

… luego un largo silencio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Podía escucharlo llorar en la lejanía; aunque su cuerpo ya no funcionaba, el podía oír su voz.

-¿Es por mi?- Miro a su alrededor y todos lloraban también; ¿tanta gente estaba triste solo por el? Tantas personas venían a verlo, incluso sus padres estaban en aquel lugar… pero eso no importa, porque el llora en sus brazos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Debes decirle Koujaku.- La sonrisa se Aoba se amplio, estaba contento por su mejor amigo. El había encontrado una persona que lo hacia feliz y esa persona muy posiblemente correspondía sus sentimientos.- Dile lo que sientes y todo estará bien ¿de acuerdo?- Koujaku asistió y también dedico una amplia sonrisa al de ojos dorados.-… tienes razón Aoba.- Dio una ultima palmada en la espalda del menor y se separaron.

Después ambos pudieron escuchar al Allmate gritar. Entonces Koujaku tuvo el corazón detenido por mucho tiempo, no reacciono y de un momento para otro su mundo se volcó.

La persona que amaba… ya no estaba en el mundo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Noiz había aprendido a estar conforme con su nueva posición, ahora podía verlo todos los días; y ya nunca mas tenia dolor, pero eso ya no le molestaba… no había nadie con el para decirle que era extraño por eso. Caminaba a su lado desde aquel entonces… pero el no parecía feliz.

Siempre que veía Aoba parecía infeliz, en realidad todo el tiempo estaba triste; ¿Qué acaso las cosas habían perdido su rumbo?... el no podía entender muchas cosas cuando vivía, ahora ya ni siquiera era capaz de preguntar.

El corazón de Noiz… ahora estaba siempre entre las manos de Koujaku.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Según Aoba y Mizuki, han pasado un par de meses… pero para el; el tiempo se ha detenido ¿Qué mas da?, a fin de cuentas la vida era de por si difícil… ahora sin el, era…

Imposible.

-Tenias que irte, desgraciado.- Susurra al viento que se llevara las palabras que el otro ya no puede escuchar, desaparecerán junto con sus sentimientos y todo lo que queda de el. -… maldito niño.- Cierra los ojos y se duerme para tener eternas pesadillas que jamás se detienen. El ya se acostumbro a no tener paz.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Noiz le sigue a todos lados, y ahora sabe que estaba en un gran error; sabe que las cosas pudieron haber sido muy buenas entre ellos dos si hubiera habido más comunicación. Pero Noiz es incapaz de hacer algo ahora… pero no quiere que el cometa ninguna locura…

-Yo voy a estar contigo siempre…- Es una palabra que escapa de sus labios cerca de los oídos ajenos; queman en los mas profundo del que aun vive y este en sueños le contesta.- Mentiroso…- El rubio apenas sonríe, el no puede saber que sueña pero seguro es feliz porque es la primera vez que mientras duerme es capaz de sonreír.- Aunque ya no me veas… siempre lo estoy, viejo.- Un ultimo susurro sale de sus labios, antes de que se funda el la luz del día y desaparezca.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Usagimodoki no tiene sentimientos, o eso es lo que Beny le dice; entonces alguien puede explicarle porque desde hace días que no puede moverse… ¿Por qué ahora mismo esta llorando sus circuitos y poco a poco se descompone?... y ¿Por qué es justo ahora que Noiz ya no esta?.

… Noiz se llevara a su mejor amigo con el.

 _Hola otra vez!_

 _Si te ha gustado esta historia y quieres mas de esta pareja (Apuesto que todos veían el NoizxAoba cierto?) escríbeme un comentario… si no te gusto la historia y quieres dejar tu odio; también es bien recibida._

 _Hasta luego! Y otra vez gracias por darme una oportunidad!._


End file.
